<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>moment of truth by Patcho418</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766018">moment of truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418'>Patcho418</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, sexy semblance use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robyn's semblance has only ever pushed people away, but tonight it brings her and Winter closer together.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>or</em></p><p> </p><p>Sexy semblance use.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>moment of truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Does that feel okay, babe?” Robyn asks as she slips a second finger inside Winter; she watches her other hand, held firmly in Winter’s grasp, for the signature glow of green from her semblance.</p><p>Winter’s breath hitches and her lips quiver as she tightens around Robyn’s fingers. “Gods, yes,” she moans, a quiet hiss drawing out her approval as her grip becomes more tense on Robyn’s hand. The faint glow of green pulses against her skin, bathing her in the light that illuminates her softest features and tiniest expressions of arousal.</p><p>Robyn exhales a shaky breath at the sight of green, at the sight of Winter’s bliss, and pumps into her, delighting herself in how Winter reacts so openly - and how her semblance illuminates her visible pleasure.</p><p>At any other point in her life, the thought that her semblance could be used for something so beautiful might have been laughable, and the thought that it could bring her closer to anyone even more unbelievable. Truth is something she pursues with such fervor that it’s left her lonely, pushed people away whose own secrets are too dark to shed a light on.</p><p>But now, in the faint glow of her power and the dim light of their bedroom, what Robyn draws out between each thrust of her fingers and gasp from Winter’s lips is more than assuring, more than invigorating. Each moan and each breath and each incongruous murmur from under her breath is unabashed and enamoured, painted by a glow that makes Robyn’s heart race. Maybe there are things in her life she’s allowed to keep; maybe needing to know doesn’t have to clash with needing to love.</p><p>Winter hooks her leg around Robyn’s waist and brings her closer, a silent urging for her to give her more. Robyn looks up to see her jaw set and her brow furrowed, a dark blush set across her cheeks; a perfect compliment to the colours painted across the rest of her body.</p><p>“More?” Robyn asks, to which Winter’s response is an insistent growl and an even tighter grip on her hand.</p><p>“More,” Winter demands, and Robyn’s semblance illuminates the heightened want woven into the word.</p><p>Robyn shudders at the urgency in her tone and the way it draws heat into her cheeks as she speeds up her movements, carefully watching Winter for signs of approval. With every hitched breath, every buck of her hips into Robyn’s hand, every flash of green that gets brighter and brighter, Robyn’s fingers move faster, more intensely, and she watches as Winter’s eyes clamp shut and she tenses around Robyn’s hands.</p><p>Winter comes silently, haggard breaths escaping her lips as she writhes in pleasure. Robyn keeps her close, lets her fingers wrap between her own as she finds stability in her climax, gives a few more quick thrusts to help her ride that high until she’s left panting and red, collapsing against the mattress with an exhausted but blissful sigh.</p><p>Their fingers stay entwined as Robyn pulls out and brings her face closer to Winter’s, peppering her delicate skin with gentle kisses on the way up. She allows Winter a moment to come to her senses again, taking in her beauty in the afterglow before Winter’s eyes flutter open and she gives a weak smile.</p><p>“Hey,” she whispers close to her lips as delicately as she can, “how was that?”</p><p>Winter’s gaze dips into hers, and Robyn’s heart skips several quick beats. “That was incredible,” she rasps hazily; the faint glow of green out of Robyn’s periphery reaffirms the statement. “Thank you.”</p><p>Robyn can hardly stop the abrupt chortle that bursts from her lips. “Babe, you don’t have to thank me for fucking you.”</p><p>Winter quirks a curious eyebrow at her. “I don’t?”</p><p>“No, you don’t,” Robyn affirms before bringing her lips to Winter’s in a tender kiss. She holds onto her for enough of a moment for the truth to get across through her lips, punctuating her previous statement with affection reserved only for their most private moments. She parts from Winter's lips, though not before kissing her once again at the corner of her mouth, and lifts her head just inches from Winter. “I just wanna know that you enjoyed it.”</p><p>Winter’s gaze softens as she looks bashfully between Robyn’s eyes and her lips, and soon she gives way to a solaced grin of her own. “I did enjoy it. Perhaps we can use your semblance like that again?”</p><p>Robyn shudders at the suggestion; it’s more than encouraging to know Winter liked that part, too. She nods and gently lowers herself on top of Winter, holding her tight as she feels her breath steady and her heart rate settle.</p><p>“You liked that?”</p><p>Winter nods fervently. “Very much so, yes.”</p><p>“We definitely can then,” she agrees, pulling Winter’s hand closer until she sees the faint glow of her semblance vanish; Winter watches, too, and presses her lips together against a gentle hum of delight. “Good to know it’s not just me who likes to see how hot I can get you.”</p><p>“Or perhaps,” Winter begins with a faintly devilish gleam in her eyes, “I just like knowing all the things my girlfriend’s hands can do.”</p><p>Robyn’s cheeks flush red and her heart swells as she reaches to cradle Winter’s face. Maybe there are things in her life that she’s allowed to keep, she reckons. Maybe her need to know doesn’t have to clash with her need to love. And, just maybe, she finally has someone who’ll bear so much of herself to Robyn instead of pushing her away.</p><p>And knowing that is all the more encouraging.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed reading this short ficlet !! As always I really appreciate feedback so lemme know what you thought of this !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>